Mary Bromfield (Prime Earth)
Billy Batson Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez decided they wished to adopt another child, this prompted the arrival of Billy Batson who was the same age as Mary. Billy was originally hostile towards the whole family but when Mary was attacked at school by children who were the sons of a wealthy a corrupt businessman named Bryers, Billy saved her. A couple of nights later Bryers came to the door of the Vasquez residence accusing Billy of destroying his car, however Billy had been missing since yesterday. A news bulletin came on the TV warning residents of Philadelphia that a new super-villain named Black Adam was rampaging downtown and demanding that the new hero known as Shazam should face him. Freddy then told Mary and the other foster children that Billy was the hero that Black Adam was searching for. Freddy told Mary and the other children that Billy was gifted magical powers by a dying Wizard, allowing him to transform into an immortal adult; cast spells; fly; and possess super-strength. Black Adam was an ancient Egyptian with the same gifts as Billy who wanted to steal Billy's power for himself. Mary and the kids found Billy at the zoo where he was hiding with a tiger named Tawny who he used to visit with his parents. Bill decided the key to defeating Black Adam would be found in the Rock of Eternity—the Wizard's fortress at the center of existence. Mary and the other kids travelled into a subway tunnel with Billy, after claiming to talk to a woman on Eugene's ipad that nobody else could hear Billy rushed back out of the tunnel to face Adam. Mary and the others followed Billy out of the tunnel but were grabbed by Black Adam. Doomsday Clock In the wake of the chaos caused by the Superman Theory, the bulk of the superhero community travelled to Mars to confront Doctor Manhattan. Mary and the rest of the Shazam Family were amongst these heroes. The combined efforts of Earth's heroes were no match for Manhattan, and they were quickly wiped out. | Powers = * : After Billy bestowed the magic of Shazam on Mary and her foster siblings, Mary gained all of the same powers as Billy. By saying the word "Shazam" Mary can transform into a fully grown version of herself, possessing the power of a demigod. ** : Mary is able to fight toe-to-toe with godly beings such as Black Adam and the demonic Bryers. ** *** : Mary is capable of withstanding strong hellfire, even while in a weakened form. ** ** ** : Mary is capable of wielding magic in a similar was to Billy, possessing a variety of magical abilities. *** **** : Mary is capable of producing lighting from her body and blasting opponents with it. *** : Mary was able to discern that the magical creature she was fighting was Bryers. ** : With Billy's gift Mary is capable of flying unaided. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Unlike other versions of this character, Mary is not known to be the biological sister of Billy Batson. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Mary Marvel | Links = * Lady Shazam at dccomics.com }}